Fjytjfykuh
Notable Attacks/Techniques: Another crazy girl '-Mental Out ('心理掌握 Shinri Shōaku (Mentaru Auto), lit. "Psychological Control"): It is a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes mind control, reading other people's memories, telepathy, changing a person's personality by means of brainwashing, revelation of feelings, memory elimination, destruction of will, institution of illusions, transplantation of emotions, etc. In fact, her ability has so many applications she usually needs to use a remote control to focus on what application she wants to use. The remotes are just a focus tool and don't have any actual power. Her ability works by manipulating the moisture inside the brain to produce a variety of phenomena. Primarily, she controls the secretion of chemicals in the target’s brain and controls the distribution of blood, cerebrospinal fluid, etc. in the brain. Rather than directly controlling bioelectricity, she changes the conductive efficiency by controlling the fluid that acts as a catalyst for the electricity to flow through. Thus her ability doesn't work normally in people like Misaka Mikoto who can directly manipulate their bioelectricity. In fact, Mikoto's passive electromagnetic barrier normally blocks Misaki's attempts to manipulate her brain. Researchers have speculated that she could able to force their way through that defense by raising their power, likely referring to Exterior. It has also been shown that she can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people using the remote. Also, unique to the power is that some of the people that have been tampered and controlled by Shokuhou display star markings (Misaki's eyes have stars on them) on one or both of their eyes. She can take-over a person and use his or her body to interact with other people in long distance. She has the ability to control up to ten people at once using her full power. She can also control larger numbers of people, but she can only give them simple commands. Using her powers, she was able to give pre-set commands to each student of all five schools in the School Garden, and is able to switch between them constantly if she needs to. In addition, she can remove people's memories just by touching them. She is also able to use her ability on herself and apply mental blocks to prevent Mental Out being used against her, though these blocks only work while she is conscious. She can even use her ability to swap out concepts, like the concepts of limiter release code and self-destruct code, in people's minds, as she did on herself to trick Gensei. She can also use her ability as a form of Psychometry to read residual information left in objects by touching them after taking out her gloves. She classifies some of her abilities in categories to facilitate the repeated use of common mental commands when using her remotes, but she's also able to use her powers without using these categories, presumably this requires some more mental focus from her. Some of the categories she has used in the series are: *'Category 005': Locates a mental ‘bomb’ set in the indicated individual. *'Category 011': The indicated individual must answer accurately to all questions. *'Category 030': Leaves the indicated individual unconscious for twenty-four hours. *'Category 044': Extracts the past twenty-four hours'/year’s memories from the object Shokuhou Misaki touches with her bare right hand. *'Category 081': Can make the targeted individual believe that Shokuhou Misaki is their target and that she is the person standing next to them, or can designate Shokuhou Misaki as the target's "Direct Superior A". *'Category 109': The target recognizes Shokuhou Misaki as their ally and immediately eliminates anyone who attacks her. *'Category 220': The target becomes afraid of sailor uniforms and wants to eliminate said uniforms if any get near them. *'Category 330': Prevents the indicated individual from detecting the passage of time for sixty minutes. *'Category 401': Returns the indicated individual’s mind to its state just before a mental ‘bomb’ activated. '-Loss of Control of Ability:' Due to having the same powers is very likely that she can replicate Mitsuari Ayu's feat, that under certain circumstances such as extreme anger and mental stress, her ability can go out of control and cause an explosive phenomenon similar to freeze-drying that creates a territory that can cause any living being within it to crumble like dried paper mache as it drains them of moisture. Due to the difference in esper levels (Ayu is a Level 3, Misaki is Level 5) is likely Misaki's out of control phenomenon would be stronger. Misaki using exterior to clear the road '-Exterior ('外装代脳 Gaisō Dai Nō (Ekusuteria), lit. "Exterior Substitute Brain"): Exterior is a large cultivated brain that greatly boosts Shokuhou Misaki's power created by researchers taking a portion of Misaki's cerebral cortex, cultivating it, and enlarging it. Originally used as a means for other individuals to use Mental Out, it is later taken over by Misaki for her personal use, boosting her abilities multiple times over. It is later destroyed during her struggle against Kihara Gensei after he took it over for his nefarious Level 6 Shift attempt on Misaka Mikoto His ability is Mental Out , Shinri Shōaku ( Mentaru Auto ), reads. "Psychological Control") is a very powerful ability that involves the human mind and that includes mental control, reading other memories People, telepathy, personality change of a person, will and destruction of memory, revelation and transplantation of emotions, brainwashing, and psychometry. Her ability is Mental Out, a very powerful ability involving the human mind which includes reading other people's memories, changing a person's personality by means of brain-washing, telepathy, memory elimination, amplification of will, reproduction of thought and transplantation of emotions, all of which require her to touch her target. Repeatedly, Misaki is shown to use a remote to use her powers. How exactly this remote works with her power has yet to be elaborated upon. However, it has also been shown that she can somehow prevent the use of powers and movement of other people using the remote. Also, unique with powers, is that some of the people that have been tampered with and controlled by Shokuhou display the star markings (Misaki's eyes are stars on them) on one or both their eyes.